


This Is The End Of Control

by Anonymous



Category: Cherri Bomb, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2012, Before hey violet, Cherri bomb days, Rena is jealous, Warped Tour, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rena is jealous.





	This Is The End Of Control

Renas Pov 

I walk into our tour bus, panting. It is currently the summer of 2012 and we are at Warped Tour in New England, and the summers are hotter than hell. It is around 85 degrees outside and I am wearing pants and a black tank top. Not to mention on stage I’m holding a big bass..

I go into the mini fridge that we have and dig around for a minute, looking for something to cool me down. I see a shiny can so I pull it out and open it, and drink the entire thing. I look down and see it is Julia’s special drinks that she always has. I dont really know what it is but i just ignore it. She can buy a new one. 

After all, she is the lead singer. Everybody focuses on her. Maybe you think somebody would notice me, the girl with the bright dreads and a giant green bass, but nope! The all loveeee Julia, the black haired girl with the blue streaks. Everybody thinks she’s just perfect, don’t they? 

I hear the tour bus open and Julia and Nia’s voice. Oh shit. I throw the can into the garbage and sit on the couch we have and make it look like i was reading something in my phone. 

Julia comes over and opens the fridge. Fuck. 

“Rena, have you seen my soda?” she asks

 

I turn to her and say “No, just buy a new one.”

She doesn’t say anything but walk away and mutter something about me “pmsing” because she thinks she’s funny. I roll my eyes and get off the couch 

I go out of the bus and decide to walk around for a bit. There are many concerts going on with different bands, so Im sure i’ll find somebody I enjoy. 

As I walk out of the bus, I see Julia run up to me. 

“Care if I join?” she asks. I say in my head ‘Yes i do, go away!!!’ but I don’t. 

“Nah, it’s fine.” I say, walking towards a huge crowd. 

“Can you see who is up there on stage?” Julia asks. I squint and try to see the stage, but the sun is at a perfect point so it’s blinding us.

As we walk around trying to get the sun out of our eyes, Julia accidentally bumps into somebody. 

I don’t turn over and decide the diva can handle it on her own. I hear her say “I’m a big fan!” and i look over. 

There she is, standing with no other than Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance. His hair is bright red like Nia’s and he is talking to Julia. 

“Thanks, you’re in the new rock band Cherri Bomb, right? I heard one of your songs, it’s amazing.” He says. I walk over to Julia as they are chatting and gerard turns to me and says “Oh, looks like a fan is here for you.” 

I feel anger inside me. 

 

“I’m in the band too.” I say. He says “Oh my bad!” before we hear Frank calling his name and gerard running off. 

“Wow, I can’t belive I met him!” Julia says. 

“Yeah I can’t belive jt either.” I say rudely. I walk back to the bus without seeing where she was going. 

I walk into the bus once again and see Julia’s guitar in the back. I see scissors on the counter and I have a great idea.......

 

*a few hours kater*

Our show rolls by at around 7:00 pm, and Julia is up on stage about to start playing her guitar in Too Many Faces. 

She tries to but when her hand touches the string, they break. The crowd laughs and Julia runs off stage. 

 

Perhaps this was a bit too far....

 

 

nah 

 

I run after her and say “It’s okay, I can play the bass and you can sing. Miranda can take your place.” 

She looks up for a second and says okay hesitantly.


End file.
